Noface
Noface is a member of The Odd Bricks team who possesses katana expertise and a heightened sense of sound and touch. Appearance As his name implies, Noface has no eyes, mouth, or nose. The reason for this deformity is not known. He wears a tuxedo and top hat, but is still able to maintain fluent mobility in combat. Personality Because he can’t talk, all that can be determined about his personality comes from actions and internal thought bubbles. Noface is slightly bitter towards those who annoy him, namely Lord Vice. Unlike Mega Pig, who also cannot speak, Noface doesn’t often have quite as negative of an outlook on most situations and instead tends to simply go with the rest of the group. In combat, he is surprisingly ruthless. He was the first and so far the only member of the team to kill an enemy in combat. Synopsis Introduction Noface joined the Odd Bricks along with Dr. Gears, Uekibachi, and Mega Pig when the team was first formed. Sinister Plots Two weeks after joining the team, he helped the team during a robbery attempt at bank, when Henry Clay Frick unfortunately happened to be robbing the same bank at the same time. In the ensuing fight, Noface killed one of Henry’s henchmen by slitting his throat and stabbign his gut. This was the first time a character was killed in the series. After the unintentionally heroic act, Noface returned to The Evil Lab along with the rest of the team. Chapter Two: Electric Boogaloo Noface fought against Punk Kid when he infiltrated The Evil Lab. He destroyed the Boom Stick by cutting part of it off, forcing Punk Kid into hand-to-hand combat. However, Punk Kid easily dispatched him and Uekibachi before being driven off by Lord Vice. Time Travel Madness / Out of The Pan After Electric Boogaloo, Noface has unfortunately been largely only seen in the back ground, serving no major roll during Time Travel Madness. The only effect he had on the plot in this chapter was when Lord Vice had him "vote" on whether or not to leave Dr. Gears and Mega Pig behind. He commented on this in episode #99. Into The Fire After Barbel shot and injured Lord Vice, during The Suits' seige on The Evil Lab, Noface silently knocked Elias unconscious. He then attempted to take out Andrew C., only to have Barbel parry him. He then dueled with Barbel for the majority of the battle while A.C.E. and Hana dealt with Andrew. Elias latched onto him from behind before he was able to finish Barbel, allowing her to escape. After Lord Vice returned from the hospital and they began interrogating Elias, Noface became upset about how little he was involved in things ever since Mega Pig and Dr. Gears disappeared. He went outside and sat down where he was soon joined by Hana. She told him that she missed both of them as well, noting that it must have been hard for him to lose Mega Pig, since he was the only one who could understand him. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Master Swordsman: Noface is without a doubt the most skilled close quarters fighter on the Odd Bricks team. He favors a single Katana in battle which he holds in his right hand. His combat strategy involves rushing toward his opponent, using his sword to block until he's close enough to strike, then striking as quickly as possible. Known Abilities * Super Senses: Lord Vice explained that because of Noface's lack of facial organs, he apparently has gained a superb sense of touch and hearing, allowing him to be successful in combat. Trivia * He's seen without his hat on in episode 144, revealing that he has jet-black hair. The comic had a footnote that read, P.S. Yes, that is Noface's luscious hair. * He shares the same name as a character from Hayao Miyazaki’s Spirited Away. * He dressed up as Slender Man during the Halloween special. Category:Characters Category:The Odd Bricks